Moonlight
by nobodD
Summary: Honoka and Eri have shared a lot of "firsts." Their first relationship, first kiss, first date. What's next? Well, with the Ayase family away, and the Kousaka sisters spending the weekend at the Ayase household, it can really only go a few ways. HonoEri one-shot. (M-rated, if you don't like TURN BACK NOW)


**Hey guys! My test day and paper due dates were pushed back to next week! So I have some extra time this week. So we shall celebrate with a new one-shot! This is my first time trying to write like this, I hope it's ok to you guys.**

**Warning: Mature content ahead**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

Eri sat in the Student Council Room filling out the last of the paperwork for the day. She put her pencil down, straightened out the papers, and sat back. She looked at her wrist, finding an orange wristband, and smiled. She recalled her first date, when she got it. As she thought of it, she's been through a lot of 'firsts' recently. She's in her first relationship, had her first date, her first kiss. The first person she fell in love with, who gave her this wristband, was...

Eri saw two arms wrap around her as she was embraced from behind. She saw on the wrist of one of those arms, a blue wristband, and instantly knew who it was.

"When did you get here, Honoka-chan?"

"A while ago, actually. But you were working hard, and I didn't want to interrupt."

Honoka let go and moved in front to sit on Eri's lap. They kissed for a while before Honoka went to rest her head on Eri's shoulder. Eri held Honoka with one arm, playing with her hair with her free hand.

"So, are you ready for this weekend?" Eri asked.

"Of course. I've been waiting so long for this."

"We only made the plans a few days ago."

"But that was such a long wait!" Honoka whined.

Eri laughed a little before giving Honoka a light kiss. "Well, why do you go and get your stuff, so we don't waste any more time?"

"Ah, but... you have to come with me, Eri-chan."

"Of course. I wouldn't think of leaving you alone."

Honoka gave a delighted look. They got up and left the school, Honoka holding onto Eri's arm. They went to Honoka's house first to drop off her school bag and pick up a bag Honoka had packed the night before, which had her clothes and everything for the weekend. They also picked up Yukiho, who would also be coming over to spend time with Arisa. Once they were all ready, the three of them left for Eri's house.

They arrived some time later. As they got in, Yukiho immediately ran to Arisa's room. They've been over a lot, so she knew where to go. Honoka and Eri just smiled at each other before making their way to Eli's room. They put down their bags and changed out of their uniforms. Eri sneaked peaks as Honoka changed, admiring her lover's body. As Honoka pulled a shirt over, she caught Eri's eyes, and started to blush.

"E..Eri-chan. It's embarrassing if you keep staring like that.."

"Ah, sorry" Eri continued to change.

Honoka walked up to Eri and whispered in her ear, "You can stare all you want tonight."

Eri looked at Honoka in surprise. Honoka just smiled and left the room. Eri watched her leave, before smiling to herself. _"Still full of surprises," _she thought to herself as she finished changing and left the room. She met everyone else out in the living room. The four of them spent the afternoon playing games. As it turned to night, Eri stopped and went into the kitchen. Eri's family was going to be out for a few weeks, so Eri handle the cooking for her and Arisa. And with the Kousaka sisters spending the weekend, she wanted to start early to cook enough for everyone. After a few minutes, Honoka amde her way into the kitchen.

"Dinner might take a little while, Honoka-chan. But I'm making all your favorites." Eri said as she noticed Honoka come in.

"Thanks Eri-chan. But I'm also here to help!"

"You sure? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Of course I want to help you, silly Eri-chan."

Eri looked back and saw Honoka had already put on an apron. She smiled at the sight.

"Heh, alright then. Thanks for your help."

"Of course."

Honoka went up to Eri and they kissed once again. Then they got to work on dinner. Every now and then Eri would feed a bit to Honoka to taste-test. Eventually they finished and brought dinner out for everyone to eat. Arisa and Yukiho offered to clean everything up since their older sisters prepared dinner. As it started getting late, the four of them decided to head to the rooms. They said their goodnights went into Eri and Arisa's rooms.

Honoka and Eri stayed up, talking for a bit at first, then kissing. After some point, Eri wanted to check in on their sisters. She knocked first, then opened the door when no answer came, and found that the their sisters were already asleep. She made her way back to her room, where Honoka was waiting patiently.

"They fell asleep already," she told Honoka.

"That's good." Honoka replied.

"Yeah. It should be a little safer now."

"Hmm?"

Before Honoka could ask, Eri had turned off the lights. Honoka sat there a bit confused. Eri quickly made her way back to the bed. Honoka felt something push her, and she landed further onto the bed. As she looked up, she saw Eri hovering over her, illuminated by the moonlight seeping through the window. Eri as well stared at Honoka lit by the moonlight. _"Beautiful"_ they thought about each other.

Eri closed the distance between them and gave Honoka a passionate kiss. Honoka returned it, and it lasted for a few minutes. Eri pulled away and took Honoka's shirt off. As she looked onto Honoka, she saw her face was a bit red. However, Honoka didn't try to cover herself. She let Eri stare for a little.

"You too, Eri-chan." Honoka said after a while.

She took Eri's shirt off as well and enjoyed the sight of Eri, even more because of the way the lighting looked against her. She then pulled Eri back to her and they resumed their passionate kissing.

Eventually, Eri unhooked Honoka's bra, and threw it somewhere in the room. She continued to kiss Honoka as she started playing with Honoka's left breast with her hand. Sweet sounds escaped from Honoka, and it only made Eri want more. She pinched, and Honoka moaned a little.

Eri continued for a while. She pulled away from Honoka's lips in favor of the nape of her neck. Once again beautiful sounds escaped from Honoka.

"E-Eri..-chan.." she managed to say. Pleasure was starting to overtake her. Eri started to sense it, too. She reached down between Honoka's legs.

"My, you're this wet already Honoka-chan," she said, feeling Honoka's panties. Honoka couldn't answer, she was trying desperately not to make any embarrassing sounds.

Eri slid Honoka's panties off and threw them somewhere. She admired Honoka's naked body lying in front of her. Honoka's face was red with embarrassment, and also desire. Eri had stopped to look at her and Honoka was starting to crave her touch.

"Eri-chan... please..." she pleaded.

Eri realized how far along Honoka was right now. She smiled seductively. She had been waiting for this for a while now. She went to kiss Honoka, and moved her hand to Honoka's area. She ran her finger across and around. Honoka was shaking from Eri's teasing.

Eri decided it was enough, and inserted a finger into Honoka, and then another. Honoka moaned from the sensation. Eri was already completely turned on. She started moving her fingers in and out. Honoka matched Eri's rhythm. She was losing control. She was enjoying what Eri was doing to her. Her pleasurable moans continued

Eri was enjoying everything. But she wanted more. She took her fingers out and moved closer to Honoka's secret place.

"Eri-chan? Wha-"

Eri didn't hear. By this point, Eri was completely gone. She inserted her tongue into Honoka. Honoka yelled a little in surprise. Eri explored Honoka with her tongue. The sensation was driving Honoka crazy.

"E..Eri-chan... I.." it was starting to be too much, "I can't..."

It was too late. Honoka reached her climax in a violent jerk. Eri was covered in Honoka's juices. Eri got up and sat on her knees, cleaning some of it off. She watched Honoka as she lay there, catching her breath.

"You taste very sweet, Honoka-chan," Eri said. Honoka couldn't reply. Eri bent down to kiss Honoka and share some of the juices. She stuck her tongue into Honoka, who didn't resist and let Eri do as she pleased.

Eri finished and laid down beside Honoka. She smiled as she admired Honoka's bare body in the moonlight. She really was a thing of absolute beauty to Eri.

"Eri-chan, you're mean..." Honoka said after a while.

"Hm? Why's that?" Eri asked curiously.

"You did all those nice things to me, but you didn't let me make you feel good." Honoka turned to face Eri.

Eri smiled. "Well, you were basically asking for it earlier."

"Still.."

Eri wrapped her arms around Honoka and pulled her close. Honoka did the same, and rested her head against Eri.

"I love you, Eri-chan."

"I love you too, Honoka-chan."

They sat in their loving embrace for some time. Eventually Honoka broke the silence.

"So, now it's my turn."

"Eh? But it's really late, and we should sleep."

"Why? It's the weekend. We're not doing anything tomorrow."

"True, but still-"

But Honoka slipped her hand under Eri's panties and stuck a finger into Eri. Eri moaned a little in surprise. Honoka just smiled at Eri.

"Alright, alright. Might as well sleep in tomorrow then."

Honoka was delighted by the response, and quickly removed Eri's bra and panties, throwing them somewhere in the room, and they began again. They continued to show their love for each other well into the night.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Hope you guys enjoyed. Someone requested HonoEri a while back, and I've been well overdue to write something. Seeing as how my stuff for school got pushed to next week, I used my new free time to write a one-shot for them, and to try out writing something M-rated. Tell me how I did, if you could :3**

**Behind the Scenes' chapters are coming soon too, for those who follow that. But I really wanted to get another one-shot done, so this came about X3**

**That's it from me, until next time ~**


End file.
